Sun Pathway
The Sun pathway has traditional priest abilities, such as powerful light and holy magic, as well as buffing abilities. They can cast light and fire spells, buff others and themselves with music, create notaries which act as buffing charms for people, purify evil spirits, and create unbreakable contracts. Sequence Levels Sequence 9: Bard * It would allow the Beyonder to imbue courage and strength for themselves and their allies through their singing, a "job" that brought about devotion and submission. Their slogan was "Let us praise the Sun!". Sequence 8: Light Supplicant * Can use a limited number of spells from the sun domain, consisting of light and fire magic. They are extra effective against the undead and other evil spirits. Sequence 7: Solar High Priest * They have increased spellcasting ability in the sun domain. Sequence 6: Notary * They can create notaries, notes that will enhance the spiritual powers of beyonders who hold them, or if the notary is fake, weaken them. * They can determine the authenticity of potion formulas. * Their notaries can enforce contracts, such that beyonders of level 5 and below cannot break the contract, and even level 4 beyonders will have great difficulty in going against it. Sequence 5: Priest of Light * Has powerful light and fire magic. * They can radiate light from their whole body. * They can purify evil spirits and the undead within a certain radius. * Can attack with a pure and blazing hot pillar of light called Holy Light, which is extra effective against the undead. Sequence 4: Unshadowed Sequence 3: Unknown Sequence 2: Unknown Sequence 1: Unknown Sequence 0: Sun Notable Sun Pathway Beyonders * Derrick Berg is a resident of Silver City in the Forsaken Land of God as well as a member of the Tarot Club. Potion Ingredients Sequence 9: Bard * Main ingredients: ** A Crystal Sunflower or An adult Flint Bird’s tail feather or a Fire Bird’s tail feather ** A piece of Siren Rock or a Singing Sunflower * Supplementary ingredients: ** A blade of Midsummer Grass ** 5 drops of July Wine Juice ** A blade of Elf Dark Leaf Sequence 8: Light Supplicant * Main ingredients: ** A piece of Brilliance Rock or Powder of Dazzling Soul or… Blood of a Mirror Hedgehog or the Heart of a Magma Titan * Supplementary ingredients: ** A Golden-edged Sunflower. ** 3 drops of Aconite Juice Sequence 7: Solar High Priest * Main ingredients: ** Unknown * Supplementary ingredients: ** 5 grams of Rosemary. ** 7 drops of fingered citron juices. ** Rock Water Sequence 6: Notary * Main ingredients ** 1 part of the roots of the tree of the elders ** 5 pieces of the tail feathers of the Chilings * Supplementary Ingredients ** 100 ml of radiant Qiling tree juice ** A golden flower of the golden side ** A white flower of the white side ** 5 drops of the water fern juice Sequence 5: Priest of Light * Main ingredients ** The red crown of the king of the dawn rooster ** A piece of pure white brilliant stone * Supplementary Ingredients ** 5 grams of rosemary ** 7 drops of golden citrus juice ** 10 ml of rock water ** 60 ml of blood of the King of the Rooster at dawn * Advancement Ritual: ** In pure darkness, bury your body in ice that would not normally melt, and then take magical medicine Sequence 4: Unshadowed * Main ingredients: ** Could be the golden blood of god extracted from the Mutated Sun Sacred Emblem. It could also be replaced with 3 adult Sun Divine Bird’s tail feathers and a piece of Holy Brilliance Rock. * Supplementary ingredients: ** Information missing Category:Pathways